This invention relates to the efficient use of helicopters, such as observation helicopters having cargo doors benind the crew doors. In particular, the invention is concerned witn an external framework which can be added temporarily to such helicopters to support equipment such as stretchers, load lines, personnel carriers, load platforms, seats and the like for a multitude of rescue and similar tasks. The invention will be especially useful where the helicopter must be employed in emergency situations.
The cargo areas of helicopters of the type characterized have been adapted for a variety of external uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,155 discloses a helicopter step and cargo carrier which attaches to the skid support of the helicopter. The carrier appears to accomodate a patient litter as well as other type cargo. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,776 discloses a camera mount assembly for a helicopter, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,576 discloses a device for locking fixed support loads to the underside of an aircraft. Otner patents disclosing various arrangements for attaching cargo to an aircraft are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,747, 3,778,011, 4,067,516 and 4,178,032. Special armament mounts have been anchored in hat sections within the cargo area. Cross arms have been secured to cargo area hat sections and artillery attached to the cross arm ends outside the helicopter. The cargo door has been cut away to permit the cross arm to extend outside the helicopter.
As the references show, in order to provide for external rigging helicopters are permanently altered. Doors are cut out, and hat sections are adapted to hold supports. One way to avoid such permanent alterations is to use straps or belts to hold external equipment. However, the utility of such straps is extremely limited. One of the disadvantages of nonpermanent prior art external cargo-carrying equipment such as straps, besides their limited use, is the problem of stabilization. It is impossible to eliminate vibrations and, in many instances actual movement, of the external apparatus. By the practice of this invention stabilization means are provided. The invention herein provides an external cargo carrier capable of accepting a wide variety of external devices for use in emergency situations without permanent1y altering the helicopter. A totally self-contained framework is provided.